


The Needle Thing

by AngrySapphicHeda, beautifulmask



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Needles, Useless Lesbian Lexa, basically a romcom, questionable science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask
Summary: Lexa hates needles and would rather keep all her blood, thank you very much. Yet, when the unfairly attractive Clarke Griffin asks her to sign up for a blood drive, she doesn’t have a choice does she?OrThe one where Lexa accidentally donates blood because her crush asked her to.





	The Needle Thing

Lexa could hear Anya rambling next to her about something. She wasn’t paying much attention since she heard this story a million times already, it wasn’t like she was too busy staring at the pretty blonde, Clarke was her name, to listen. Lexa was only casually glancing her way, so really it was utterly uncalled for when a shove from Anya almost made her lose her balance.

“For fucks sake Lexa, just ask the girl out! All this pinning can’t be good for your health. Or mine!”

“I’m not pinning! I don’t even know her.”

“And you won’t unless you move your ass and actually talk to her.” 

That was also uncalled for! Lexa talked to her. Well, once, when the girl dropped her sketchbook in the middle of the hallway and Lexa almost tripped over her own feet as she rushed to pick it up for her. And now she knew her name. Clarke. It rolled off her tongue nicely. 

However Lexa wasn’t the type of girl to just ask someone out. To be perfectly honest, just the thought of doing so was too much. But after their first meeting, it was like some kind of curse of coincidence fell upon her. Suddenly Clarke was everywhere Lexa went. Coffee shop, library, the campus park, there she was, always with unfairly attractive people around her, always seeming to be having a great time. How in the world was Lexa supposed to have a chance to ask her out like that?

Unfortunately for Lexa, Anya noticed her crush which meant she now had to deal with an awful amount of what she assumed were supposed to be funny comments.

“She looks busy Anya.”

“She’s sitting at a booth Lexa! Her job is talking to people and nobody’s there right now! Look how fucking bored she is. She’ll be thrilled to have a cute girl come and talk to her,” Anya finishes with a wink and a nudge. 

That actually  _ was  _ a good point. Clarke was always surrounded by people, this could be Lexa’s one and only chance. So, taking a deep breath, Lexa moves over to the booth. What’s the worst that could happen? She could say no, but Lexa can handle a no, can’t she? Maybe she should turn around.

“Hey there!” And suddenly it’s too late and Clarke is sitting there, smiling up at her and Lexa is pretty sure she knows how to use words, they are just not making a lot of sense in her head right now. 

“H… Hi!” 

“ You here to sign up for the blood drive?” 

“I… Blood Drive?” The word blood seems alarming, even for her wonderstruck brain.

“Yeah! You know, donating blood?” She points to the huge sign standing next to her. “That’s why you’re here right? We’re always looking for more donors,” she pauses, cocking her head slightly, “Hey, I know you. You’re Lexa right?” 

Her knees almost give out for a bit. Clarke remembers her, name and all! They met like a week ago!

“Sooo… Can I sign you up? Just you or are you also bringing a friend?”

“What? Oh yeah, sorry. Me and Anya, yeah, yeah, we’re signing up.”

“Perfect!” Clarke looks happy as she signs her and Anya’s name down. Lexa seems to have handled it better than expected. She gives Clarke the rest of the information she needs to sign them up and rushes from the booth before she can make things more awkward for herself, clutching the appointment slip in her hand. It’s not the meeting she dreamed of but Clarke remembered her! And they are seeing each other tomorrow, so she can always ask her out then.

“How did it go?”

“Good? Oh, I signed us up!”

“For the blood drive?” Lexa doesn't like Anya’s incredules voice.

“Yeah, why?”

“Lexa, YOU are going to donate blood? You do realise that involves very pointed needles right?”

Lexa feels herself freeze and the color drain from her face. No, she didn't realize that part at all.

  
  


Lexa is already wide awake when her alarm goes off the next day. Between being terrified of asking Clarke out and that the needle would puncture her veins to death, she could hardly get any sleep.

She gets dressed in record time, which might have been a bad idea, since she now has a whole hour to wait around and overthink everything. She can’t even tell what is making her more nervous. Logically, she knows that being afraid of needles is, well, illogical. But the feelings of anxiety are there nevertheless. She forces herself to eat twice as much as she usually does, as per Clarke’s recommendation even though her stomach doesn’t appreciate the food in nervous times.

Lexa is looking at the last spoon of yogurt wondering why she does this kind of stuff to herself when Anya’s room door opens.

“Morning,” Lexa greets, still staring at her spoon.

“Fuck you!” comes Anya’s very unenthusiastic response. 

The girl searches around the small kitchen before Lexa throws her an apple and gets up. “We gotta get going, c’mon!” Lexa nudges her. And yet, why don’t her own feet feel like moving?

Anya is already by the door when Lexa forces herself to move too. “I hate you and your stupid decisions,” Anya’s mouth is full with an apple bite and Lexa ends up receiving a disgusting piece of it to the face. Cleaning it, Lexa’s gotta agree with her. She really hates her own stupid decisions.

~~~

It's just a tiny needle, just a small piece of steel. A pointy, hurtful piece of steel. It really doesn’t matter how small really, nothing will stop Lexa from freaking out, not now that she is at the clinic and can see Clarke approaching her arm with the needle. How the hell did she end up into this fucking mess? 

Things didn’t exactly go according to plan. Not like she exactly had a plan to begin with, just a very loose idea formed in her mind from stressing about this over and over during the night. It was fairly simple. Anya and her would come in, Lexa would see Clarke and start a conversation and eventually ask her out, all before the needle was inside of her, mostly to make sure she wouldn’t have to worry about fainting before asking Clarke out. But life was a heartless little bitch that couldn’t care less about what Lexa wanted. 

When they first walked into the clinic, Clarke was nowhere to be seen and they still had to fill in some forms with their health information before the actual donation.

The whole situation only heightened Lexa’s anxiety. She remembered distinctly that Clarke said ‘see you tomorrow’, so she had to be here somewhere right? Or was Lexa about to have her blood harvested for no damn reason? Luckily Anya saw the panic in her face and, taking pity on her, decided to reassure her anxieties. 

When the nurse warned them that they need to have their iron levels checked first, Lexa felt like running. How many times would she be stabbed before the day was over? One needle, that’s all there was supposed to be! This wasn’t the plan and Clarke wasn’t even around. She could simply get up and tell them she changed her mind or make up an excuse. No, she was the one who signed up, it would be stupid to run now. And what would Clarke think if she found out? It's just one tiny needle…

“Lexa! I’m so glad you made it!” Oh thank heavens, Clarke! She looked amazing, but really when didn’t she? And her smile was directed at Lexa. Clarke could take every damn drop of her blood and Lexa wouldn’t do a thing to fight back.

“Hi!” Was her heart beating faster or was the anxiety finally kicking in?

“And you must be Anya?” Clarke’s attention left Lexa as she moved further into the room, confidently walking between the chairs, “I’m Clarke. So, we still need to run a few tests to make sure you’re healthy enough to donate today, if that’s fine?” 

Not healthy enough to donate? That was a possibility? God, Lexa hoped that that was her case. Lexa just smiled at Clarke as she unpacked her needle pens.

“Dibs on the hot one!” A new voice made them snap their heads towards it.

“Oh Raven, meet our donors. These are Lexa and Anya.” Clarke said pointing out each of them with a smile still playing on her lips.

The girl, Raven, briefly smirked at Lexa before she made a beeline towards Anya and turned her charm levels to what Lexa could only assume is the max.

Clarke laughed as she approaches Lexa and gently take her hand.

“Don’t mind her.” 

Lexa wants to say something smart or witty or anything really but then Clarke tells her to extend her index finger and promptly stabs it with a seemingly harmless pen. Lexa turns her head away, praying her breakfast will stay down. Afterwards, things didn’t get any better. Clarke and Raven went around both of them, checking their blood pressure and temperature, which could’ve been a great time to start a conversation but all Lexa could think about was the possibility of not being eligible to donate today. Or ever really.

“Wow, Lexa! Between your blood type and your strong blood pressure you’re like, the perfect donor!” Clarke exclaimed as if it was great news for Lexa. Oh, how Lexa hated her life. Still the fear didn’t stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. Clarke though she was perfect at something.

And that brings them to now, where Clarke has already gently wiped her arm with disinfectant and is now leaning towards Lexa with the actual needle. A big needle. She wants to look away. She can distantly hear Anya shamelessly flirting. She should look away. But that meant looking away from Clarke, and how could she do that?

So she doesnt look away as Clarke gets the needle, bravely looking on as the feeling of unavoidable doom overcomes her. 

Not shedding a single tear as the needle punctured her vein is a moment of great pride for Lexa. She also didn’t hyperventilate once during the whole ten minute process so what she now decides to name  _ Operation Blood Donation  _ is a success. On the other hand, the  _ Operation Charm Clarke…  _ Not so much. Lexa barely talks during the whole thing, simply nodding and giving one word answers when Clarke asks her something, all while hoping she isn’t coming off as rude and pathetic as she thinks. Her mouth keeps opening, in hopes something with substance will come out, but of course that doesn’t happen. By the time they’re done and Clarke says that they should rest there for another fifteen minutes, she realizes that they shared about half a dozen words between the two of them. A nurse brings them a cookie and a pack of apple juice each while Clarke and Raven clean up. Only ten minutes pass when Lexa is getting up from her chair and bolting out the door with Anya by the wrist, rambling to Clarke about how she has something school related to do. 

“Hey Lex! Calm down! It wasn’t that bad…”

“It was a complete disaster Anya! I messed up. That’s it, she’s not interested in me like that, end of story! This was the first and only time I let someone stick a needle in me while conscious!”

“Lexa, c’mon!”

“No! No ‘Lexa’. This is the last time I’m coming here, and that’s a promise.”

~~~

Yet only a few weeks later Lexa finds herself walking back to the clinic, mainly guided by blind determination that this time she would ask Clarke out. 

Unlike she imagined, overcoming her anxiety isn’t any easier the second time around. It should’ve been since she already knew what to expect but her fear of needles and rejection apparently didn’t get the memo. On the other hand, convincing Anya to come with her again was suspiciously easy. Far too easy.

Clarke is there this time, chatting with the receptionist as they walk in and that throws Lexa off, and she feels her face heating as the girl greets them excitedly.

“Hey, you guys are back, awesome!” Lexa only nods, like an idiot.

“Clarke, hello.,” why in the world was she unable to speak properly around Clarke? 

Despise her idiotic reply, Clarke smiles and then disappears while they sign in. Anya gives her arm a friendly punch as they wait for the dreadful round of tests to start. 

“C’mon dude, it’s not that hard! Just ask her something about herself.”

Lexa’s unenthusiastic answer goes completely over Anya’s head because in that exact moment Clarke walks into the room followed by Raven who now has Anya’s undivided attention. 

“Raven, I see your unethical flirting with donors didn’t get you fired.”

“My unethical flirting is reserved only for you, I’m perfectly professional with everyone else,” her mouth turns into a smirk. Lexa does her best not to roll her eyes as Anya's expression changes to what she likes to call her ‘seduction face’. She also enjoys calling Lexa out for not having one.

  
  


Anya snorts. “Oh, I’m sure you are.”

Lexa wants to groan. Of course, how could she forget this? Why Anya jumped at the idea of donating blood at the clinic again was now painfully obvious. 

“I’m surprised you came back so soon, most people wait away longer, if they come back at all.” Clarke comments, while setting up to take Lexa’s blood pressure. Lexa could vividly remember the horror she felt on her previous visit, as well as the determination not to come back ever again. But then she caught a glimpse of Clarke the day before, sitting at the campus cafe again, ranting to her friends about the art exhibition she wanted so badly to see and far too busy to notice Lexa standing in line almost in front of her table. Lexa didn’t mean to eavesdrop but Clarke’s loud complaints about the lack of company to go with her gave her stupid lovesick heart a reason to hope again. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised too…” she mumbled, “but now I can see why Anya was so eager to come.” 

“What?” Clarke looks to the other two girls, “yeah, they really hit it off last time.”

Lexa’s only instinct is to nod. God, she’s hopeless.

“So, what do you study? I’m in med, obviously. I’ve seen you around but you’re always in a different building…”

“Uh…” Wait, did Clarke think she was stalking her?! The horror of the thought filled Lexa. It was a complete and, quite frankly, spiteful coincidence that they kept turning up around each other but why would Clarke believe her? 

“It’s not like I planned it so, really, it’s not my fault!” The half cooked apology comes out of her mouth in an almost-yell before her brain can come up with an appropriate response to the actual question.

“Your major... isn’t your fault?”

“Uhg yes. No! Astrophysics. I mean, my major is astrophysics!” Her brain is stepping on itself to come up with words, “but I’m also taking some extra classes for fun so I’m usually running all over campus.” Lexa stammered. Great, now Clarke knows how much of a huge nerd she is. She really knew how to shoot down her chances. 

By the time they move on to the actual blood taking part of the visit neither of them is talking at all, the silence filled with the conversation of the other two girls. Lexa wants to ask Clarke about the exhibition but now it feels almost too stalkery and creepy and only god knew what Clarke was thinking about and Lexa didn’t want to distract her from whatever it was. 

“Ready?” Clarke asks, after Lexa’s arm is carefully wiped with disinfectant and a needle is way to close for comfort. 

“Uh huh,” she’s lying but still, she nods and forces a smile for good measure. Nodding seems to be her only way of communication now. Great. 

It’s just as painfully excruciating as Lexa remembers it and, when it’s done, Clarke leaves with the bags of blood. Raven stays behind, offering cookies and juice as they recover all the while keeping up with Anya’s shameless flirting. Lexa sinks into her chair, hoping she’ll just merge with it and disappear. 

“It’s insulting that you end up being the one who gets a date out of this!” Lexa groans when they are safely out of the clinic and on their way back home.

“That tends to happen when you like, oh, I don’t know, actually talk to the girl you like?” 

Lexa rolls her eyes and they take a few more steps in silence. She hates how right Anya is. 

“You’re the worst!”

“I know!” Anya is far to happy with herself.

Anya has her date with Raven about a week later and Lexa is happy for her friend. And definitely not jealous at all, not even when one date turns into two and then two turns into three. She’ll admit to getting annoyed when, suddenly, Anya’s every night is being spent with Raven. It’s a strange, almost bizarre thing to see because Anya doesn’t get serious about people, especially not so early on and Lexa’s never seen her like this with anyone. 

Of course, there is a by-product of Anya dating Raven. Their friends end up mingling. Lexa knew this was a possibility and she secretly hoped that it would give her an excuse to talk to Clarke. One that didn’t involve a needle being buried in her arm. Unfortunately, the excuse comes at the worst time possible. Lexa is giving the paper that is due the next morning at eight a.m. a final read when she notices a mistake in her research. A mistake so big she almost breaks the whole damn computer once she catches it.

“What are you doing?! Why aren’t you dressed?” She hears Anya ask as she walks out of her room to find Lexa hunched over several textbooks and a combined  HI intensity map and color-coded HI velocity map of spiral galaxies in the kitchen. “Lexa!”

“Hm, I’m sorry, dressed?” Lexa looks down to confirm. Yup, she was dressed, her sweats and her messy bun weren’t particularly a fashion statement but then again, Anya once almost gave a heart attack to one of Lexa’s project buddies by answering the door while studying butt naked.

“Lexa, for fuck’s sake, they’re coming over any minute now!”

“Who?” Lexa really doesn’t have time for this pronoun game.

“Raven and Clarke! We’re drinking beer here before leaving for the bar to meet the others since our place is the closest? I asked you this morning and you said it was okay!”

Clarke is coming over? That feels like an important information Lexa would have remembered. She suddenly recalled Anya droning on something that morning while Lexa was trying to read over her paper in peace, having ended up in the library after hearing Raven’s name for the fifth time and accidentally writing it down when correcting a mistake. Damn it all. 

“I can’t tonight, I have to stay up all night rewriting this stupid thing…”

Lexa says, eyes finally moving away from the text.

“Wait, seriously?” Anya folds her arms, “I set up a group hang out with Clarke fucking Griffin, who’s extremely busy may I add, and you don’t even bother to remember it?” 

Lexa sighs, apologetic, “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Anya opens her mouth, clearly ready to argue some more but her first word is droned out by the sound of the rapid rhythmic knocking coming from the door. The guests of honor have arrived.

“Come in!” Anya calls already moving to the door to greet her girlfriend but not before sending an angry look back at Lexa. Raven doesn’t need any further invitation to stroll into the room like it’s her house, Clarke following only a few steps behind, her head taking in her new surroundings and clearly looking for something. Which is when Lexa realizes that this is it, she’s in the most unattractive outfit ever in the middle of a study breakdown and any chances of impressing Clarke tonight are out the window. She didn’t even clean up at all today. Knowing it was too late to turn the evening around Lexa send a quick hello to both girls and hurried to clear her things off the table before Anya could start getting tipsy and spill beer all over her research. 

“Come on Lexa, have a beer with us!” 

“I’ll just have a coffee,” Lexa says, sending an apologetic smile towards the girls. She’s hesitant to stay around Clarke looking like a sewer goblin, and probably smelling like one too, but she needs the caffeine kick. Besides, locking herself up right after their arrival would probably come out as rude to Anya’s new girlfriend. And it wasn’t like the opportunity to be around Clarke without the threat of a needle dancing over her came around often so it should be used. Even if Clarke’s opinion of her was probably ruined. So, Lexa forced herself to act normally. Not that she was ever normal around Clarke. She quickly made her coffee and sat down with the mug, the only empty seat being right next to Clarke, who gave her a small smile when she sat down. She hopes she at least remembered to use deodorant today. It doesn’t take long before Lexa’s mind wanders back to the paper. 

Raven is sharing some amusing anecdote Lexa only hears distantly but it seems to make the other two laugh. She needed to switch the statistics she used in the third paragraph on velocity but then she had to start it over again if she wants to prove-

“Lexa?” She hears Clarke saying her name, the tone suggesting it wasn’t the first time.

“Yes, I’m sorry, what are we talking about again?” 

“I was asking if you’re coming with us to the bar,” Raven laughs, obviously not completely sober anymore. Anya is glaring at her but Clarke, bless her sweet, beautiful soul, is smiling kindly at her, ignoring Lexa’s lack of manners so far. 

“No, sorry. I have to do some last minute changes to a paper that’s due tomorrow so I really can’t make it, sorry.” 

Maybe if she says sorry enough times, Anya will stop with the glaring. 

“What’s your paper on?” 

Anya groans but Lexa ignores her, because Clarke has her head crooked to the side and her voice is filled with genuine interest and Lexa has all this fascinating information she’s been cramming into her brain for the past week waiting to be shared. 

She’s too late to realize Clarke probably only asked to be polite and might even just been hoping for a short answer, but she is now into a solid ten minute explanation on a topic she’s sure none of them understands or cares for. 

Lexa looks at her best friend and her girlfriend and, sure enough, they are way more interested in each other’s lips than Lexa's research. 

“That actually sounds really interesting.” 

Her neck snaps to Clarke in surprise. Wait, was she actually paying attention to her rambling about spiral tracers and their use in confirming the nature of galaxies? Clarke is smiling at her, that really pretty smile and suddenly Lexa forgets what words and sentences are. Again.

“Uh yeah, I find it really interesting to… I mean of course I do, I wouldn’t be studying it if I didn’t find it interesting. Not that people don’t study things they don’t like... but I like it. A lot. So yeah.” 

Is she blushing? She sure feels like her face is burning. Clarke’s smile grows bigger while she tries to hide her face with her coffee mug. There’s silence for a second between them. And then Clarke opens her mouth to speak.

“You know, I-” 

“I hate to interrupt the fun but like… We should get going to the bar.” Raven interrupts, getting up from Anya's lap with way too much effort for someone who was not even on her third beer. 

“You sure you can’t come Lex?” 

Lexa looks up at Anya and then back at Clarke, who keeps smiling at her. Her smile should be illegal, it makes Lexa feel way too much at the same time. 

“I… I really can’t, sorry. Maybe next time,” she gives them a closed smile. 

And with their last goodbyes and good lucks, the three girls are out the door, leaving Lexa to sulk alone for how the universe keeps fucking her over and over again.

~~~

Few days later Lexa goes to the clinic again. Alone. She is beyond nervous. One would assume that the more times she goes, the less nervous she'd be. Well, it would be assumed wrong. 

Anya had mentioned how Clarke seemed disappointed all night that Lexa wasn’t with them at the bar and how she eventually called it a night before the fun even started. With that in mind, Lexa came to the only logical conclusion: Clarke now hated her. She couldn’t blame her really, all Lexa had done so far was either embarrass herself or not shut up about something no one cared about. 

_ _ Then why the hell am I here? Great question. If Clarke hated her, then why was she here? Confirmation? To say sorry? Probably a mix of the two. God, she was hopeless.

“Lexa! Hi!” 

Shit. Lexa didn't expect to see her right away. She was never behind the front desk. Why today?

“Hello Clarke.” How that managed to come out is beyond her.

“Let’s get you signed in and get you ready okay?” Clarke’s tone is as cheerful as always, but Lexa is her patient technically, so it might just be a formality. Oh god, what if Clarke’s planning on stabbing her with the needle later? Like, actually stabbing this time. Coming back was a bad idea. An awful, awful idea. 

And yet, Lexa just nods and smiles. ‘Cause she’s that useless.

Clarke gets her ready in silence. Lexa feels fidgetier than normal, which seems to affect Clarke’s attempts at finding her veins.

“Lexa, you really have to stop moving around or I’ll end up stabbing you in the wrong place.” 

Lexa immediately feels her body go rigid. She just can’t tell if it’s because of the thought of the needle stabbing her where it isn’t supposed to or Clarke semi-order.

“Sorry about that,” she tries to apologize but Clarke shakes her head dismissively and smiles.

Lexa doesn’t know what possessed her to look this time. She always looks away. But oh no, this time, she decides to look directly at the needle perforating her skin. She’s damn near passing out. 

“You were kinda different the other night. I think it’s the most I ever heard you talk actually.”

God bless this woman and her beautiful voice for keeping her from actually fainting on the chair.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I can start rambling a lot when I’m nervous.” 

The needle was still inside of her wasn’t it? Did she felt it so much the other time?

“How did it go by the way?” 

Oh it’s definitely still there.

“How did what go?” 

“The paper you were writing. Wasn’t that the reason you were so nervous?” 

Clarke gets up to start cleaning things around them and the loss of warmth in front of Lexa makes her freak out. She can’t get up, what if the needle slips and goes deeper. Clarke needs to be right here next to her making sure this devil thing doesn’t kill her.

“Oh, it went well, although it wasn’t really the reason I was nervous.” 

Maybe if Lexa stares at the needle intensely enough it won’t move away from its place.

“Oh? Then what made you so nervous?” Clarke sits back in front of her, and leans in and Lexa has to take a deep breath. Did Clarke’s eyes get bluer since the last time she saw her? Lexa definitely isn’t worthy of being looked at by Clarke’s eyes like this.

“I mean, the paper helped the nervosity but it was mainly due to the fact that you were there, in my apartment, when I only really see you here. I do see you other places but here we talk. I’m not stalking you though! You just appear a lot at the places I’m in. You know like, that one time at the library and the booth, the booth where you were seated and I signing up for this… This… Needle thing that stresses me out more than it should because I really, really hate needles and having it in my arm really freaks me out but Anya told me to go and talk to you and now I’m here with this thing stabbing my arm and I haven’t even asked you out because of it and I feel like I’m just torturing myself at this point… Shit…”

Oh, she said too much. Yup, this is where she passes out. 

“You… wanted to ask me out?” Clarke cocks her head to the side with a confused expression, and she looks so damn cute Lexa needs to fight the smile that wants to show on her lips. 

“Yes, I wanted to.  _ Want to -  _ actually. Hey, is the room spinning for you too?” Lexa adds. Dark spots are now edging from the corners of her vision. That's new...

“Hm? Oh my God, we’ve taken more blood than needed already!” Clarke starts moving around Lexa again, quicker this time.

Lexa doesn’t lose consciousness or at least she can't recall doing so. Still, she also doesn’t remember starting to drink the delicious juice from the little box in her hand. And when did Clarke start rubbing her arm? It felt nice. Was it a dream?

“You okay there Lexa?”  _ Anya.  _ So not dreaming. Maybe a nightmare? 

Sleeping or not, Lexa turns to Anya and nods her head, a loopy smile on her face.

“Clarke made me better!” To illustrate her point, she shakes her almost empty juice box in front of Anya.

“Is that  _ our  _ expensive juice?” Oh, Raven’s here too. And she’s glaring at Clarke, who just hushs her complaining. 

It takes Lexa a bit to come back to her more lucid self. And for what she said to start sinking in again.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

“Okay loopy head, c’mon, let’s get you home and into bed,” Anya suggest, most likely seeing Lexa's panic. At that Lexa jumps out of the chair, which turns out to be a terrible idea seeing that she was just robbed of a substantial amount of blood... 

She tries to catch herself as her feet start giving out right under her, but someone catches her by the hip first.

“Wow there.” 

Clarke’s the one keeping her upright. Lexa clings to her to keep from falling. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

The only good thing about losing so much blood is that Lexa probably doesn't have enough left to blush at the sudden closeness.

“I think it’s safe to assume she probably won’t be coming back after this. Sorry for that Clarke.”

“It’s okay, you two already donated more than most… More than you guys really should really.”

“You’re telling me I donated my precious blood without  _ actually  _ needing to?” Lexa feels offended for being robbed of her own blood.

“You were the one that wanted to keep coming back Lex.” Anya reminds her

“Oh yeah… The asking Clarke out thing. Shit, here I go again.”

She hears Clarke laugh at that and turns to her, realizing that Clarke is still holding her and okay maybe she can still blush after all.

“Ehm. So we should definitely get going now.” Lexa releases herself from Clarke and moves towards Anya’s stretch arm, eager to get away from the embarrassing situation. 

“Hey Lexa?” Clarke calls her.

“Yeah?” Lexa turns back around hesitantly. 

“Do you want to go out for coffee or something?”

“Hm?”

“She asked you if you wanted to go out with her,” Anya repeats besides her. Yes, that's what Lexa thought she heard. 

“Su- Wait, no, no!” 

“No?” Clarke’s smile falls and Lexa starts to panic.

“No, not no ‘no’. I- I was the one supposed to ask you out and I didn’t go through this whole ordeal for you to be the one asking me out! I’ll be the one asking you out!”

And then, silence. Clarke’s smile is back but no one is saying anything. Lexa feels like the air is getting a bit to thick inside this clinic.

“So?” Anya almost screams.

“So what?” 

“For fuck’s sake Lexa, ask the girl out!” 

Realizationthat she still hadn't done that hits her like a train . “Right, I've got this.”

Oh crap she said that out loud. Stupid blood loss. 

Beside her she hears Anya sigh way too loudly and abandon her side, which makes her lose a bit of balance. Lexa clears her throat, gathering up courage.

“Do you like… Wanna go out with me?” Lexa is stumbling on her words again and her eyes are looking at everything  _ but  _ Clarke. 

She dares to glance at Clarke. She's smiling and about to answer but Lexa stops her.

“Wait no- I mean… I've seen this cosmic art exhibition last month and I think you'd really love it. So if you like wanted to go with me I would really…”

“Yes. I'd love that.” Clarke cuts in, saving them both from more awkward rambling.

Yes? Clarke, said yes. Lexa has a date with Clarke fucking Griffin. Maybe the world doesn't hate her after all. 

Clarke helps her walk outside where Anya is waiting with Raven, both clearly exasperated with Lexa.

“Did you ask or do I have to be the one to do it for you?” Anya asks, throwing her arms up.

“I did. She said yes,” Lexa smiles nervously as Clarke delivers her to Anya’s care. 

“Fucking finally!” Both Anya and Raven say in unison, making Clarke chuckle and Lexa pout. 

“I’ll see you Friday?” 

Lexa nods happily. And then Clarke approaches her and kisses her on the cheek and Lexa is positive she might actually faint now. She’s never been so thankful for Anya holding her and dragging her to the car. From the passenger seat Lexa waves goodbye at Clarke as Anya slowly pulls out of the parking lot. Clarke waves back. Praised be all the blood she lost that enabled this moment to happen.

Next to Clarke, Raven almost has a laughing fit.

“What are you laughing about?” Clarke asks, a smile still playing on her lips from the kiss she gave Lexa.

“Shit Griffin, it took you almost draining the girl of her blood for you two to work this out.”

Clarke shrugs. “I have a good feeling about this one.”


End file.
